KogKik
KogKik is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Koga and Kikyo. Their Relationship InuYasha Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved Sesshomaru turns and walks away leaving Inuyasha alone and heartbroken. He falls to his knees, unable to bear his grief. When Kagome and the others arrive, Inuyasha composes himself enough to tell them Naraku achieved his goal--taking Kikyo’s life. Kagome is shocked and feels for Inuyasha. The Darkness in Kagome's Heart ''' Koga hears the group explain Kikyo before he runs off with his group to find Naraku. InuYasha The Final Act '''Naraku's Heart Elsewhere, Kōga is questioned by Ginta and Hakkaku as to why they haven't stopped; he explains a suspicious scent coming from ahead of them. No sooner does he explain this, they come face-to-face with Mōryōmaru, the demonic golem Hakudōshi created; however he now appears much different from the last time he was seen. Surprisingly, Mōryōmaru greets Kōga on his own. They fight, but Kōga sees he's getting nowhere; no matter how much he damages Mōryōmaru, he keeps pulling himself back together, just like Naraku. This prompts Kōga to ask Mōryōmaru if he's one of Naraku's allies. Mōryōmaru asks why it matters, making Kōga lunge in to attack, saying he'll kill him to avenge his comrades. However, Mōryōmaru captures Kōga with his tentacles, correcting Kōga on who will kill who; he'll take Kōga's shards. At that moment, a sacred arrow severs his tentacles along with his lower half. Mōryōmaru flies off into the sky, saying that their fight isn't over. Kōga agrees, yelling for his opponent to come back. Ginta and Hakkaku wonder if it was Kagome who saved Kōga; however, he tells them it's not her, gesturing to look behind them. Above them is Kikyō, who has collapsed, seemingly from exhaustion; she notes it should not take so much out of her to fire a single arrow. What perplexes her is that Mōryōmaru seems different now, as if she now has a soul. The End of Mōryōmaru Meanwhile, Kōga is trying to locate Mōryōmaru, but instead encounters Kikyō and Kohaku. He hides, but Kikyo feels his fragments. At that moment, Moryomaru bursts onto the cliff, causing Kikyo to fall over the edge. Despite the three fragments that could increase their power nearby, Moryomaru does not bother with them, and keeps flying. Koga rushes towards Kikyo, believing it was too late to save her. However, since she is not really alive, Kikyo survived; she gets up and waves to Koga. She explains that it is better for Koga to give up his fragments, making Koga believe that Kikyō is crazy. Kikyo explains that she absorbed Midoriko's soul to destroy Naraku with the complete Shikon; The reason why Koga's legs have frozen is because Midoriko is trying to give her fragments to Naraku. Koga challenges Kikyo but she shoots an arrow at Koga's legs, he eludes them surprised because she really attacked him, however, refuses to renounce them and continues after Moryomaru, Kikyo only regrets that she could not avoid a unnecessary loss. Mausoleum of Mount Azusa Kōga decides to stay with Inuyasha's group, thanking Kagome for treating his injuries. Inuyasha tells Kōga to give up his shards, making Kōga retort that he sounds just like Kikyō; he guesses it's because they used to date. Inuyasha draws Tessaiga and Kōga blocks it with his hands. Shippō notes how things are different with Kōga around; he doesn't like it. Kikyō works on healing Miroku, explaining to Sango that she is taking the miasma he sucked into the Wind Tunnel into herself to be purified. However, Kohaku knows that Kikyō is lying; she is already being consumed from within by Naraku's miasma, and taking in the miasma killing Miroku will only make Kikyō's condition worse. Among the Twinkling Stars Being drawn to Naraku, Kikyō asks Kōga why he didn't run away. Kōga says she wanted Naraku to take his shards by using Midoriko's soul to mess with them. Kikyō sadly thinks to herself that she cannot help because things have changed. The webs loosen and everyone starts falling; Kirara transforms to carry Miroku, Sango and Shippō to safety while Kōga lands near by. Kikyō is pulled by the webs, into Naraku's left arm; he asks her what it's like to die in the arms of the one who she hates. His form is also different, having abandoned much of his bone armor. Kōga summons the Goraishi and attacks, launching an energy blast at Naraku, but it is blocked by an adamant shield. Miroku cautions Kōga, explaining he should save his strength. Kōga doesn't listen and continues to fight Naraku, who says he cannot evade forever. Kikyō notices that Kōga's shards are glowing with a pure light; Midoriko is purifying them. If Naraku took in those shards, he would be purified along with the jewel; Kikyō herself would also be purified thanks to the webs connecting her to Naraku. Naraku taunts Kikyō, telling her it must be hard for her to watch him take the final shards. Kikyō taunts Naraku in return, telling him it won't matter when Inuyasha arrives. In the meantime, Kōga finds his legs are freezing up thanks to Midoriko's poor timing and becomes weakened by Naraku's miasma. Naraku captures Kōga, just as Kikyō planned; she won't die in his arms. The moment Naraku touches Kōga's shards, they will purify him and her, since they are connected by his webs. Thinking of Inuyasha, Kikyō watches as Naraku's tentacles try removing Kōga's shards, but the purity in the shards destroy them. Naraku then holds Kikyō away from himself, saying his webs allow him to feel her emotions. Naraku once more taunts her, saying she will die in his arms instead of Inuyasha's. At the very mention of Inuyasha, his voice is heard, and he arrives in a spectacular attempt to sever the arm holding Kikyō. Despite having the force of his jump behind it, the Tetsusaiga fails to sunder Naraku's arm or even damge it noticeably. Kagome tries warning Kōga away, but it's too late; Naraku captures him with his tentacles. A confused Shippō asks Kagome where the jewel went, but she doesn't know either. Miroku and Sango go to save Kōga, who is being swallowed by Naraku. Kōga attempts to destroy Naraku with the Goraishi, but is weakened by the miasma and sucked inside the diamond spike. Kikyō awakens, telling Inuyasha to save Kōga. Miroku prepares to open his Wind Tunnel, being taunted by Naraku, who knows the monk will die from the poison before he gets sucked in. Miroku opens the Wind Tunnel anyway, but Naraku anchors himself to the ground. Naraku laughs, saying only miasma is getting sucked in; Miroku says that's what he was after, shocking Naraku. Now that there's no miasma in the diamond spike, Kōga was regained his senses and uses the Goraishi on the diamonds. Miroku is forced to close the Wind Tunnel due to the poison, and Inuyasha takes over, breaking into the diamond spike with Tessaiga. Unfortunately, Inuyasha finds Kōga's legs are being absorbed. Miroku feels terrible, saying if he hadn't felt concern for his own life, he could have sucked Naraku into the Wind Tunneland saved her life. Sango tells him Kikyō would have wanted him to live for her sake, saying that she hated Kikyō because of how she wanted to use Kohaku's shard. However, she now knows Kikyō was trying to save Kōga and Kohaku. Kōga thinks about being alive despite the loss of his shards, thinking it was Kikyō's plan all along. Kagome cries, saying that she failed to save Kikyō's life because the doubt in her heart delayed her at Mount Azusa. Kōga curses Naraku, remembering he kept saying Kikyō would never see Inuyasha again; however, he made it time. Sesshomaru in the Underworld Elsewhere, Hakkaku and Ginta arrive, having followed Naraku's scent in the hopes of finding Kōga. Miroku and Sango have explained what's happened, making them feel sorry for Kōga since he's lost his shards. The mere mention of this frustrates Kōga, who walks over to Inuyasha and kicks his head, but Inyasha doesn't snap at him. Inuyasha wonders if Kōga's leaving. He confirms this, explaining that he'd only slow them down now that he lacks his shards. Seeing Inuyasha isn't acting like himself, Kōga sits next to him before yelling that he isn't the only one suffering. Inuyasha calmly accepts this. Seeing that didn't work, Kōga tries getting Inuyasha to act like himself by saying he feels terrible for leaving Kagome behind; however, Inuyasha agrees with him yet again. Kōga smacks him on the head, freaked out by Inuyasha agreeing with him. Inuyasha snaps back to normal, saying that he's only being kind because Kōga's injured. Kōga tells Kagome that Inuyasha needs her by his side to help him recover. Inuyasha tells Kōga the loss of his shards wasn't in vain. Kōga hopes Inuyasha is right and tells Kagome to find him if she gets tired of Inuyasha. Kōga takes off, surprisingly being faster than Ginta and Hakkaku. Inuyasha then notices a cloud shaped like a dog, which carries Sesshōmaru's scent. Evidence * Koga regrets that he didn't listen to Kikyō in some ways, that he didn't run when they were at Mt. Mizuriyo. He wished he had listened the first time he had met Kikyō, who tries repeatedly telling Kōga to give up his shards in order to prevent Naraku to taint his shards and allow Kikyō to be more able to protect the light of his shards. He also regrets his arrogance. * During Koga's travels with Inuyasha's group and her second death against Naraku, he was present during her final moments, wherein he understood her intentions, but still showed no serious attachment to or interest in her. * Kikyō detects that Kōga is in possession of two of the three remaining jewel shards and warns him not to recklessly chase after Naraku or his incarnations, in fear that the shards may end up in Naraku's hands. Quotes : Kikyo: Your name is Koga, is it not? Have you also come here in pursuit of Moryomaru? : Koga: Yeah, I have. You, too, right? : Kikyo: Listen to me: Cease your pursuit of Moryomaru. (she notches an arrow in her bow and aims it at Koga) : Koga: Lady, I heard you were reckless, not stupid. : Kikyo: I have no intention of taking your life. I need only for you to give me the Sacred Jewel fragments in your legs. : Koga: (scoffs) All right! Now I'm sure you're insane. : Kikyo: You must have noticed by now. Those shards in your legs are being controlled by the will of another. I'm sure you experienced the sensation many times now, where your legs stopped moving in the face of an enemy. : Koga: Kagome told me about it. She said it's happening because of an ancient priestess named Midoriko. : Kikyo: And now I have joined her spirit with mine for the sake of defeating Naraku. In order to destroy him, the Shikon Jewel must be completed and purified as a whole. Every time your legs stop moving, it is because Midoriko is trying to give Naraku your shards. However, if you lose your shards in the midst of battle, you may very well lose your life as well. : Koga: Oh, I see! So you were just hoping I'd hand over my shards and run away, right? : Kikyo: I made a vow to bury Naraku. You have my word. : Koga: Don't give me that!! You listen to me!! You're not the only who's got a score to settle with Naraku!! He murdered dozens- no hundreds- of my fellow wolf-demon tribe members!! And still you expect me to run away just to save myself!!? : (Kikyo fires her sacred arrow, but Koga successfully jumps out of the way) : Koga: Guess you were aiming for my legs! Big mistake. Well, it's been interesting. But if I waste anytime here, I'll never catch up with Moryomaru. See ya, Kikyo! (runs off) : Kohaku: Lady Kikyo! : Kikyo: I tried to prevent an unnecessary sacrifice... but I failed. Trivia * At first, Koga rejects her assistance, until he learns of her promise to use the shards to kill Naraku while saving Kōga's life, which piqued the wolf-demon's curiosity. * Unlike Inuyasha, Koga was not interested in Kikyō at all and even started disliking her when she tried to force him to give up his jewel shards. * Needless to say, Koga also gained knowledge of the fact that Kikyo and Inuyasha used to be lovers, much to the hanyō's annoyance. Databooks Gallery Category:Couples involving koga Category:Couples involving kikyo